Matty's Lovers
by GayRomantic
Summary: Matty's past lovers, leading up to his one and only. Straight. Gay. Bi. Erotic content.


Matty liked picking up girls on his own. He wasn't like Chris or Johnny, they usually went to strip clubs together, watched together, got hard together. That was awkward for Matty. He wanted it all to be one-on-one. Plus, he wasn't interested in getting it on with a stripper. He wasn't stupid - he knew she was most likely carrying some disease, what with all the sex she had, all the grinding she did against the dirty poles other girls also rubbed themselves on.

Matty wasn't even remotely attracted to that. He wanted to be with a real girl, one with a real job, a future. One who was cute and sweet, shy in public. Not showing their tits and spreading their legs for everyone to see. He wanted that to be reserved for him, and for him alone. He wasn't the type that wanted to share. Plus, he had standards.

Matty had his first girlfriend when he was sixteen. He always acted older than he was, what with being let in on all the talk of mobster work. Even at sixteen, he was charming, kind, generous. He could easily get anybody he wanted, but he didn't get with everyone, because he wasn't the type who wanted to sleep around, fuck everybody he saw walking. He wanted one, and only one. He always hoped that the ones he dated, he'd end up marrying, but more often than not, it didn't work out.

With Matty's first girl, things were great for a while. They took things slow. Started with kissing, moved up to hand work, then oral, and finally the real deal. And for a while, it lasted. But then she started changing. She was angry more than she was happy. She was possessive, didn't want him to spend time with anyone else. And when Taylor was around, she hated how they gave each other more attention than she and Matty gave each other.

And after a while, Matty started spending more time with Taylor than her, because Taylor treated him better. And she became jealous. But Matty felt as he felt, and did what he wanted to. If she couldn't accept him as he was, the way he accepted her, then he figured, what's the point, anyways. And there was no way he'd ever give up his relationship with Taylor for her.

Matty's second girlfriend came around when he was twenty. He thought she was the one. Her name was Teresa, she worked as a waitress at the restaurant he, Scarpa, Marbles, and Taylor always went to. He thought she was beautiful. She was thin, tall, had nice hips, nice breasts. Her hair was dark, her eyes black, under long lashes. She had full pink lips, a thin nose, a cute face. She had a job, was indepedant. She was a lot like him, and that's what he liked about her.

The first time he met her, he looked up at her as she handed him his drink and food. He smiled, brightly. Thanked her, told her she was doing a great job as the new waitress, gave her a big tip. She never really said much back, but Matty loved a good chase, didn't take it personally.

After a few more times of seeing her, he started calling her 'babe'. He didn't do it for any reason other than because that's what he looked at her as being. He thought she was hot, a really gorgeous woman. And he liked to compliment her, make her feel attractive. When he first said it, she looked at him, smiling, but didn't do much else. And that's how it remained, until Matty built up the courage to ask her on a date.

"Look, I know we don't really know each other. But I'd like to change that. What do you say, you and me, we go out for a drink some time?" he asked, practically his first conversation with her. She agreed, and Matty smiled, looking forward to it. He touched her hand, briefly, as a good-bye before they parted.

So they went out. Then went out again. And again. Matty always showed her a good time, paying for everything, giving her things she hadn't even asked for, to make her feel good. One night, they went back to Matty's house after eating, and shared red wine while watching a movie. Buzzed and eager to make love, they kissed, touched each other. Matty was slow, gentle, patient. She was a little more rough, and he loved it. He became more rough, like her, and they ended up moving to the bedroom.

He took off his own clothes first, quickly, ready to get to her. He removed her tight, black long-sleeved shirt, ran his hands along her sides. He kissed her chest, then slowly undid her bra, looking into her eyes for confirmation. He looked at her boobs, for the first time, and his dick became harder. They were round, pale, smooth. Big, pink nipples in the middle. He gently grasped one boob then the other, feeling them. She shut her eyes and tilted her head back, nipples hardening. Matty gently ran his fingers against them, licked and sucked on them.

After getting her entirely nude, he looked her up and down, becoming breathless as he saw what was between her legs. Shaved completely. Smooth. Small clit. He became harder and harder. He rubbed her clit, slowly moved back, touched her hole. She moaned, arching her back, and he started to rub her, ceaselessly. He then slid his finger into her pussy, moved it back and forth, back and forth.

"You like that...?" he asked, softly. She responded with biting her lip, coyly, and nodding, looking into his eyes. He smiled back, then he leaned forward, to kiss her chest and neck, her big lips. After fingering her for a while, he took her to the bed, layed her down on it, got on top, moved down, started to lick her instead. She moved her hips as he ran the tip of his tongue up and down against her slit, twirled his tongue around her clit. He then started fingering her again, and she stopped him in the middle of it, to give him a turn. She got off her back, onto her knees, and she started with gently stroking his cock, going faster and faster, harder.

"How's it feel?" she asked, looking up at him, smiling, frisky. Matty laughed.

"Couldn't feel better..." he replied. Then she started to lick up and down his hole while pulling on him, and he couldn't stop moaning, breathing deeply, eyes shutting and tilting his head back.

She continued with removing her hands, sucking on him, taking her time, teasing him. After a while, he stopped her, eagerly put a condom on. He layed her down onto her back, bending her legs. He looked down at her wet, pink hole, then slowly pushed in, moaning once feeling her tightness. She moaned, too, brows creased, lips parted.

Then he started to thrust. He'd push in as deep as he could get, then pull almost all the way out, leaving only the tip of his head inside before pushing all the way back in. He did it slowly, then started picking up the pace, unable to control himself, the pleasure engulfing him.

"Don't stop, Matty... Don't stop...!" she moaned, pushing her hips toward Matty as he thrust in. He began to pound into her, rough and quick, hard. They could hear the slime of her pussy as he kept moving, sweat making his slender, muscular body glisten. He didn't stop until they both came, her orgasm just as intense as his.

Once finished, Matty kissed her, smiled, then got up off the bed. They ended up taking a shower together, both clean people. She then left, went to her own place, and Matty stayed in bed, satisfied. He had a good feeling about her.

But as time passed, he started feeling differently. She was still the same, but he felt like something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it.

After a while, he started spending more and more of his time with Taylor. He and Taylor had a very strong relationship. They'd grown up together, always told each other their secrets, weren't afraid to show vulnerability in front of the other. Taylor made him feel important. Admired, protected. Loved. He didn't get that with Teresa, not to the same degree. He didn't get that feeling with any girl. He was always the one working to make them feel admired and protected, not the other way around.

But Matty had always craved that attention. Growing up without a mother, and a distant father, made him that way. He never felt that his father cared about him, that protecting him was his main concern. Matty knew his father loved him, but he never showed it, and always acted like he was disappointed in Matty. All he ever seemed to care about was his job as an underboss. His image.

And while Taylor gave him everything Benny never had, emotionally, Teresa only seemed to give him sex. It wasn't very emotional. She didn't stay over during the night to lay in bed with him. She never said 'I love you' during or after sex. She was beautiful, and she was frisky, but was that enough? He didn't even know why she was with him. Was there any actual love involved on her part? Or did she just use Matty to get what she needed, sex-wise?

Disappointed that things with Teresa wouldn't progress as more time passed, Matty stopped asking her out. He thought, if she really cares, she'll get back to me without me having to invite her. But she didn't. Matty waited a week. By week two, when he practically forgot about her, he got one txt, where she asked about hooking up for the night. He felt like it was true, that all she wanted from him was sex, not an actual relationship. There would be no professions of love. No marriage. No children.

And even though they stopped seeing each other regularly, they still saw each other once in while, since Teresa worked as the waitress at he and his friends' favorite restaurant. For years they still messed around, but Matty knew then that it wasn't about love, it was about sex. He didn't resent her for it, though. He still thought she was hot and frisky, she just didn't want as much as he did.

By 28, Matty convinced his uncle to help him get into the mob with his pop. So, as practice, they allowed Matty to pick up a bag of half a million and deliver it to Benny, Matty's dad. Matty had his friend Marbles help, cause he had a plane, but he lost the bag on the way. Matty ended up having to fly to Montana to look for the bag, which was stolen by cops. Crooked cops, who wanted to keep the money for themselves, kill Matty and his friends, not let them get back to New York. In the end, Matty's uncle flew over and ended up trying to kill Matty and his friends, too, because he wanted the money for himself, didn't want Matty's father to have it. He succeeded with killing Chris and Johnny, and just as Teddy shot, aiming for Matty, Taylor jumped in front of him, pushed him out of the way, took the bullets, himself. Matty thought he died, but he turned out to be alive, only seriously wounded.

On the way back to New York, Matty knew, Taylor cared about him more than anyone else ever would. He risked his life for Matty, was willing to die for him, all so he could live. Nobody had ever been so selfless toward him, cared about him so much as to die for his sake. By that point, Matty's eyes had been opened. He realized, all that was ever missing in his love life was Taylor.

Another year passed, and by this time, Matty stopped seeing Teresa. He didn't need her, anymore, and he knew she'd be fine without him. Instead, he spent all his time with Taylor, and Taylor spent all his time with Matty. They were together as often as possible. They shared a house, were room-mates, worked together. Both needed their alone time, but more often than not, they were together, in the house, watching TV. They both knew how far their feelings for each other ran and during particularly vulnerable moments, they'd make love, the most romantic either of them had ever had. The touches were soft, deliberate. Taylor touched him as if he were made of glass. Went at his pace. Held back even when his dick begged him to go rough.

Still, they never thought of each other or themselves as being gay, or even bi. They both considered themselves to be straight, just not with each other. There was never another man that they considered attractive; the very idea of having sex with any other man turned them off. But with each other, it was about more than gender. Matty felt that Taylor was his other half, and vice versa. They gave each other all they needed and wanted, because they both needed and wanted the same things.

Neither of them knew how long the sexual intimacy would last, but Matty always knew, that no matter what happened, even if they were to get married to women in the future, the true love would be between them, as it always had been. To the day they died, Matty knew Taylor would always be the one that loved him most.

The End.


End file.
